Among Us
by KenyaAfrica987
Summary: Lost in space floated another ship, Loric of origin, seven children had no idea where they were or how they came to be upon this floating vessel. The one thing they all knew was… Survive. [My own version of the Lorien Legacies...]
1. Chapter 1

Lost in space floated another ship, Loric of origin, seven children had no idea where they were or how they came to be upon this floating vessel. The one thing they all knew was… Survive.

…

They walk down the sand covered highway, nothing in sight. Not a glimpse of light, other than the pale moonlight bouncing off of the translucent sand. The wind whips across the land sending a chill down Dawn's spine, she shivers uncontrollably now. They cannot stop to start a fire for that would surely give away their position. Her thin windbreaker is paper against fridge winds. She pulls closer to Felix his warmth gone, swept away by the icy straights. Both of the adolescents are improperly dressed for such cold nights in this deadly desert. Both are one of a kind but share the same ability telepathy, the gift to communicate through their psyches.

_ "I don't know how much longer I can stand this Felix." _She pleads.

_ "Just a bit longer, you can pull through, I know you can." _

No words are spoken, only through telepathy, for one word could raise an alarm. Dawn rubs her numb arms and cups her hands around her mouth. Heat is precious and too much light could spark into a fire, she starts a small flame in the palm of her hand and quickly demises to a smolder then extinguishes.

"_The cold is effecting my Lumen, this isn't good you can't go on much longer Felix we have to find a way out of here."_ Her voice is frantic.

Dawn worries about Felix how much longer he can last in the subzero temperatures without a source of warmth. If they don't stop soon he will become a frozen corpse. She quickly throws that thought out of her head, she has just met Felix two weeks before yet has an attraction that feels like it has been there for an eternity.

_"I am fine we just need to get to the edge of this dune, then we can stop."_

Felix has been through a lot with Dawn, but never this; he has never been stuck walking along an abandoned highway in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Which was his idea to get away from their captures he has to make sure Dawn makes it all right, safe, especially after what she has been through.

Almost three months ago a rebel group know for experimenting on several aliens, Loric aliens, they captured Dawn and Felix; poking and prodding was least of their problems they underwent several torturous tests that left them scarred and hungry for revenge. Dawn was in particular interest for the strange combination of powers that consisted of Lumen, telepathy, and regeneration. No matter what they did she healed within the next hour; this peaked the interest of several head rebels. Wanting to harvest her power they almost killed her in the process. Felix had seen that she was taken into the experimental hall almost everyday and coming back in worse shape than the day before. Each day it took longer for the regeneration to kick in and heal her mangled body. Felix was the head of a secret group within the captives that would talk of an escape and he knew he would save Dawn from the hell she was going through everyday. He wanted his freedom but he wanted hers more than life itself. In a daring escape seven Garde tried to overthrow their captures but only a four left with their lives. Felix led the attack with Dawn by his side they escaped but now were top two on the most wanted list. They were posted everywhere, they had nowhere to hide, and every government agency was after them to harvest the power within each for weapons of warfare. Many had fallen in the struggle but various others had been recaptured and probably punished brutally for the escape.

Either way if they made it out alive they would have died in this hell of a desert it seems to engulf all that inhabit it even the plants have problems living and obtaining water or even keeping from frosting over during the freezing nights. As if the gods were watching, they stumbled upon a ghost town. This abandoned village was literally falling apart at the hinges. Buildings half burred within the everlasting sands of time, forgotten.

"_Maybe we can find somewhere to take shelter"_ Felix was exhausted and he knew Dawn was as well they must find water and warmth or they will freeze to death without Dawn's Lumen. Felix ducked into one of the worn down buildings.

"_This one seems to be in good shape, a ceiling that hasn't fallen in and some chairs to rest, this will do." _

"_Good. I might be able to start a fire."_ Dawn wasn't certain of her surroundings everything was so strange and different.

_Hopefully, it will get better along the way. _She thought.

…

Unknown to Dawn and Felix, two of the other Garde members escaped with their lives but had lost the others. Lurking around the corner Caldor turned invisible trying to flee with his newfound friend Kärlek, a Garde with super hearing, night vision, and persuasion. Hand in hand they snuck past a heavily armed guard with a hand to his earpiece, the guard slung his AK-47 across his chest with a displeased thud.

"How could they just disappear, there are four of them left, this is bull."

Caldor lead Kärlek behind the distracted guard and slid into the open desert. Caldor stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why did you stop? We have to keep moving!" Kärlek sneered under her breath.

"We can move faster if we steal a dune buggy, and you know we can't last long in the desert. I don't have any water to even defend us with, let alone drink, we are unprepared for this we need another plan." His voice was hushed but assertive.

"That won't work, we will attract too much attention."

"Not if we push it out for awhile then start it up, I bet it will have a first aid kit and supplies we need it." Even though Kärlek couldn't see Caldor's face she knew he was pleading.

"Fine, but you know you are going to have to do all of the heavy lifting."

Caldor looked over his shoulder, the guard was still arguing with the earpiece and lost his battle. He moved out toward the opening of the base.

"They'll freeze out there anyway!"

The couple moved back toward the base and searched around for a dune buggy and found their prize. Covered with a toupee colored tarp was a dune buggy, keys still in the ignition along with survival gear in the back.

"Perfect. Just what was needed."

"Doesn't it seem a little too perfect?" Kärlek questioned their streak of good karma. The dune buggy screamed a trap; Kärlek tensed hearing footsteps swishing on the sand. She squeezed Caldor's hand and pulled him to the side of the buggy. Another armed guard in heavy clothing for night watch duty. She looked at her hand it was slowly becoming visible; Caldor was to focused on the guard to not realizing his mistake. She quickly tugged on his hand with her hand held up to the moonlight. Caldor wouldn't look up; they were running out of time. Within a few minutes they would be visible and caught once again. The guard stopped looked around and glanced over the buggy.

"Hmm… Wind must have blown the tarp off, better cover this back up."

The guard slung his gun to the side grabbing the tarp off of the sand and moved closer to the buggy, inches away from Caldor's knee. Caldor looked down and realized he was nearly visible and glanced at Kärlek with a terrified expression, the quickly disappeared.

"There all done, better get back to patrol, wouldn't want the boss thinking I was slackin' off out here."

Unseen the couple let out a sigh of relief. Now covered by the tarp, they wondered how the guard would have acted if he had seen the bump of the crouched teens beside the car.

"That was too close for comfort, lets get outta here."

Caldor and Kärlek pushed the buggy out of the sight of guards but not out of earshot, they needed to be farther away to start it. Caldor did his best to turn himself along with the buggy invisible but he couldn't keep it up. Kärlek noticed and glanced back at the facility guards weren't walking around, the one seemed to have disappeared, odd. They were at least a mile away from the facility it had to be enough.

"Do you think we can start it now?"

"Yeah, I think that is far enough. I wonder how long it will take for them to notice the buggy is gone?"

ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!

"They noticed."


	2. Chapter 2

…

Dawn and Felix huddled around the small fire made on the sot-covered floor. They finally escaped it had seemed.

"Do you think it is safe? I mean are we really free or is this all just a ruse?" Dawn was always apprehensive of things.

"That seems to be the case…but we can never be too careful. For now on we have to watch our backs, literally trust no one but me and you." Felix had never been a motivational speaker but at that moment he had confidence that everything was going to be okay. But what if that confidence was in vain, what if it would kill them in the end, would Felix be able to die in peace knowing his false confidence is what ultimately killed Dawn and himself?

"Are you okay? You look worried." Dawn leaned over and made eye contact. Her big brown eyes looking at him with concern and full of past pain now only worried about his wellbeing.

"I am fine, just a little bit…" he paused looking for the right word to say, "preoccupied…I guess." Felix was never a good liar, she could see right through his translucent lie. The fire gave a soft glow on their faces. Felix looked over at Dawn. Her brown tangled hair fell around her face, the windbreaker was torn in various places along her arms and torso, and his wasn't any better. As he was staring at Dawn's beautiful face, she was oblivious to all as she reached into the fire and pulled out a small flame. The little one danced on her fingers as she twirled it around and around. Then she glanced up at her admirer, the flame sputtered and died.

" What?" she had a hint of confusion to her voice but it was mainly embarrassment.

"Nothing." Felix averted his eyes. "I just never noticed how pretty you are, well until now you have always been a girl that was out of my reach and I couldn't help even if I could. Now you are sitting next to me and I feel almost like I shouldn't."

"That is… sweet and I have always liked you too, well I mean… I never really knew you but when you would talk to me when I would come back…" she paused, remembering all of the horrible things he had helped her through, "It reminded me that I am not alone in this world."

…

"No way… I can't believe it. How did they notice so quickly?" Kärlek was in the driver side of the buggy trying to start the engine.

"Well, there goes the stealth of the mission, and it thought it was going _so _well!" Caldor's sarcasm never ceased to amaze Kärlek.

_And…there it is._ Kärlek thought as she smirked at Caldor.

"What?! You know you love my humor!"

"Yeah… Sure… love it."

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

"No time to talk, we need to leave now."

Kärlek jump-started the engine, it roared to life and purred with confidence.

"Jump in."

The dune buggy skirted around in the sand and away from oncoming danger. In the darkness Kärlek uses her night vision to see a small abandoned ghost town.

_Perfect place to escape to, but will we be found if we leave a dust trail?_

Kärlek's mind raced with several snags that could possible hinder their escape. Hopefully they can find shelter and somewhere away from the action of the base.

"We will stop there for the night and hopefully it will be far enough away that they will give up… hopefully." Kärlek didn't want to jeopardize her freedom, or the halfwit hero Caldor.

…

Dawn leaned into Felix for a tender kiss, inches from each other's lips; both heard an engine purr and panicked.

"How did they find us?" Dawn jumped to her feet and retrieved a large flame from the small fire, armed and ready to incinerate anyone who would attack them.

"Dawn calm down, you don't know that they found us."

"But what if they did?

"They didn't. It's okay we just need to stay calm until we find out exactly what that was." Felix grabbed Dawn's hand and the fire dispersed before he would burn his hand. Dawn peered out the broken window to see a dune buggy with a young girl with white hair and a boy with chocolate colored skin.

"Okay there is a boy and a girl, they look run down, but I don't think they are a threat but they very well could be. You can never be too sure." Dawn remembered what Felix said _Trust no one but you and me._

"I bet we can camp out in one of these buildings, it will hard finding one that isn't almost demolished." The girl seemed irritated.

"Bet you wanna get inside so we can get… more comfortable." the boy smirked and looked at her, biting his lip.

"Shut-up, you pervert."

…

Kärlek was getting tired of Caldor, no matter what she did her convincio didn't seem to have any effect of the smart-mouth. She glanced around the ghost town, it seemed to have some sort of energy… but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Does it seem like we are being watched?" Caldor asked, it seemed he felt it too.

"I…" She stopped and listened for the smallest rustling sound. Snap. Crackle. The sound of a fire was apparent . "there." She pointed to a small house that was falling apart at the hinges. Caldor grabbed Kärlek's hand and instinctively turned invisible.

"Stay still." He whispered. The joking around was gone, replaced with a protective front.

…

Dawn froze. She had just witnessed the boy and girl…vanish into thin air.

_"They are gone… like just vanished."_ Dawn looked at Felix who froze when she thought this.

...

**So... I am new to this... but I would just like to say... HOLY CRAP! I never thought that this would even be good, maybe it is just the shy side in me (which never shows... by the way!), that wants to hide this but i am happy that so many of you like this!** **Most likely I will upload when I finish a chapter, so they SHOULD go up pretty quickly but! you never know... a frickin' flying unicorn could show up and hold me captive for a few days... like that would happen? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Oh well feel free to leave suggestions, as I am writing this as I upload, I might change due to someone's idea! (probably not)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP! Never EVER trust laptops... or hospitals... they both suck! Anyway here is a short chapter that isn't like my normal SUPER long chapters. This one is a bit of a filler. But it all must happen for other thing to occur! The next chapter will be a bit of a shift. But I hope you like it! **

Dawn froze. She had just witnessed the boy and girl…vanish into thin air.

_"They are gone… like just vanished."_ Dawn looked at Felix who froze when she thought this.

_"What do you mean vanished like left?"_ Felix was confused and full of fear.

_"No, they were there one minute and gone the next." _

_"What? Do you think they are Gardê too?"_

_"Maybe. I mean it is possible. How many do you think escaped?"_

"Don't Move." A smooth female voice rushed over Felix and Dawn calming them. They didn't dare move a muscle. Even if they wanted to move, they couldn't. Dawn tried to resist the temptation to reach to the fire but something told her not too.

"Don't, just relax."

"Question why does that work on them but not me?" The boy asked.

"I don't know but I wish it did. Now Shut-up I am trying to concentrate."

"Oh…okay. Silence…. Not a word outta me…. Promise."

"SHUT-UP!"

"Okay… geez."

Dawn noticed while the girl and boy were arguing she could control her hand as she reaches into the fire. The girl momentarily lost control of Dawn's hands. Once she turned back it was far too late. Dawn was now completely consumed with the small lick of the tiny flame; it had burst into uncontrollable blaze.

"Shit!"

"Wow! Wait, you have legacies too?" Caldor was geeking out. (And freaking)

The flames grew and grew, only to finally be quenched by Felix touching Dawn's arm. The inferno diminished to a flicker then subsided.

"What do you mean? We have legacies _too?_"

"I mean… Obviously you have powers too, I mean you're going to burn the whole place to a crisp if you don't control _your_ girl!" Caldor interjected.

Dawn looked down blushing, while Felix just rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, he grows on you." Kärlek was surprised that even came out of her mouth.

"AWWW! So you _do_ like me!" Caldor tilted his head in a giddy schoolgirl.

Kärlek giggled, _what? Why am I giggling?_

"Anyway… How did you escape? We barely made it out? There was what? Seven of us? And four got out? This doesn't seem to add up." Kärlek tried to remember who all was captured when they had landed on earth but she couldn't remember, amnesia… (how convenient).

"Well... It seems only four of us made it out of the base alive. They said that there were five that survived the crash, so one more must still be inside." Felix wondered who the poor soul that was still trapped inside must be going through. It was a major possibility that they might be dead.

...

"Initiate the interrogation. We must find the others. Keep this contained." Agent Smith wanted to keep this one hidden, she will not be let free so carelessly like the others were. This one will lead us to the other ones.

"Sir, what do we do if something goes wrong?" The lab tech's voice trembled.

"Nothing will go wrong, if it does she will be used as a collateral, and it will be a trade. Kärlek will not be able to resist saving her own sister."

**Sorry that it took SOOO long to update, I was in the process of school ending and finals and yeah... stuff so I will hopefully be updating soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have been contemplating what way I want this story to go.. I realize that a lot of people are mad that it hasn't been updated... well... s#!^ happens! I have a part-time job, a full time student, and a dedicated show choir nerd. Yeah. Sorry. Now that I have my personal s#!^ under control this story will continue as planned! :) *listening to Five Finger Death Punch- Crossing Over***

...

"Initiate the interrogation, do not let any information slip past you in anyway shape or form. We know she has a telepathic link to the others as well as an emotional tie to her sister." Smith was adamant about finding the escaped young adults and having the experiments finished and evidence disposed of.  
"Sir we will have to have more ti..."  
"NO! NOW!?" Smith was irritated of the tech's incompetence.

The science tech read through the young girls file.  
Allisyia  
Sex: F  
Height: 4"11  
Age: 12  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Gold  
Known Legacies: Telepathic, emotional link to Kärlek (See File #004)  
-Note: The girl has not yet fully discovered her legacies, Also Kärlek is unaware of her sister's capture or status.  
"This file is pretty vague on some very important subjects, Smith. Are you sure we..."  
"For F Sake! Just get it done!"

Allisyia's hands trembled under her binds, her eyes shifted from the lab tech to Smith. Many of the hidden technician's feared Smith for his violent tendencies, she could pick up on the frightened thoughts of a young women behind the one way glass, she feared for Allisyia's life as well as her own. Allisyia closed her eyes, wishing she could be taken away from all of this, away from the pain that awaits, away from the cold binds that held her. She envisioned her sister hugging her, telling her everything would be okay, that she wouldn't have to worry about anything, that she would protect her. But none of it happened.

The lab tech walked over to Allisyia, placing probes on her skin along her breast line and hairline. "I truly am sorry, f..for all that I have to put you through. This might hurt. I want you to try to reach out and find your sister's location. Try, p..please." His eyes were full of pain for her.

"I will... t..try." Allisyia closed her eyes and envisioned where her sister, Kärlek, might be, but something stopped her. Allisyia tried to speak telepathically, but as soon as she found her words they would slip away. Almost like trying to speak through static.

She yelled, _Kärlek! P..Please help me! I'm alive! Help me! _

She opened her eyes to a towering Smith over her trembling body, his expression showed his irritated state, "Well, where are they?"

"She... I c..can't."

"That's not good enough. Crank it up to 6, maybe pain will help her think clearly."

As soon as Smith finished his sentence a surge of electricity passed through Allisyia, causing her back to arch and her eyes to become hazy. Her muscles tightened and she began to convulse with pain. Her chest tightened, she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air that never seemed to come. Her teeth gritted together in pain as a gasp and a faint yelp escaped her lips. As quickly as it began, it stopped.

"Now," Smith glanced at the now tear stained face of Allisyia, "Try again."

As Allisyia tried over and over, all resulting in the same outcome. Her body was racked with pain from the electricity. Her chest rose and fell in short, strenuous gasps. The sides of her mouth were now bloody, from the death grip of her teeth, hoping to elevate the pain. She could taste iron and salt from her tears that seemed to be in vain. Her sister couldn't be reached, she would die trying to capture vapors.

...

The four Lorien teens sat around the ever dimming fire. Dawn leaned against Felix as he talked with Kärlek and Caldor.

"So... If only five made it out, where is the fifth? And who is it?" Felix pondered the thought of a lonely Lorien walking without anyone, it made him shiver. He pulled Dawn closer to him, she was warm.

Kärlek felt a slight stinging deep within her psyche, almost like a faint scratchy voice. Her hand slid up to her burning temples and messaged them. This made Caldor shift his vision to her with concern.

"Are you okay? You seem to have a serious headache or something." His hand slide over to hers.

"It feels like someone is trying to speak to me... b...but it's... like all I can hear is static."

"Maybe they are out of range." Dawn's curiosity spiked.

Kärlek concentrated on the voice, everyone fell silent. _h...elp...me..._

_"_WHAT THE HELL?!_" _Kärlek heard a familiar voice, a young and faint voice. It was her sister, Allisyia.

Kärlek darted out the door, determined to find her, she had been missing since the crash. She was still alive but just barely.

Felix, Dawn, and Caldor all rushed out to follow Kärlek, confused and startled.

"What's wrong?" Caldor reached out to touch Kärlek's shoulder.

All four were cut down to their knees with a sharp pain to the psyche.

...

Allisyia laid on the metal table with her mind in pieces and her spirit broken. Smith casually walked over to the tech and escorted him out as he cried like a child.

"I will handle this. Since no one here seems to have the balls to kill her." he growled.

Smith locked the door and walked over to a stainless steel receptacle full of metal contraptions, and snatched a thin double sided blade. He turned the dagger over and over in his hand as if inspecting it. Strolled over to Allisyia, who was still gasping for air, and plunged it deep into her ribcage. Screams of the lab technicians could be heard all around, as they watched in horror. Allisyia gargled on her blood and squirmed under his grasp.

His hand gripped her thin throat and whispered, "I know you can hear me... Kärlek, I will find you and I will kill you. Just like your pathetic sister here, don't think you can escape me."

Allisyia's fight was done. Her eyes fluttered and closed in death as blood spewed from her wound and mouth. Smith yanked the dagger from the corpse and once more inspected the blade, now incased in blood.

"I think that got the message across, don't you think?" He wiped the blood from the blade just enough to see his sinister smile.

...

Kärlek's eyes widened in fear, she had just felt the pain her sister felt as she lay drowning in her own blood. The words that Smith spoke to her alone caused her to shiver uncontrollably. Her chest began to heave and a deep pain filled her chest. The only person who she truly loved in this world was just snatched away. She couldn't do anything to stop it, nothing could have prevented it. The four Lorien teens were left alone, and they all felt the pain of Allisyia's death, yet no one but Kärlek could hear Smith's malicious words.

"That... was... my sister..." Kärlek gasped and broke down into a deep sob.

Caldor, now pulled out of his own pain embraced Kärlek, allowing her to fully accept his compassion for her loss.   


***Sob* Okay... Me writing this sucks. I hate writing any kind of death scene, especially so early in this story. But it must happen. I hope me killing off a character that no one knew was okay? right? Although I tend to have some very violent dreams myself, this touched me in such a way that I had to write it down. Sorry for the sorrow filled chapter. Anyway until next time! :)**


End file.
